Multiplayer
The multiplayer mode can be accessed by clicking on the big button at the left of the Quest button. In addition, the multiplayer can only be played during the following hours : * 12:00 - 14:00 * 18:00 - 20:00 * 22:00 - 24:00 All of the time are GMT+9 (Japan Standard Time). Main menu * When you click the multiplayer button, you should see the following picture. * You can see there is a menu on the left. The biggest button on the right is to join/create a room to start a quest. * At the center, you see the list of the available quests. Blackened means the quest is not unlocked yet. To unlock a quest, you need to gather a certain number of passes you get by clearing the previous quest. * You can see the details of each quest on the list : ** The element/type of TSF you should use (power/speed/technique). ** The type of quest ( Extermination, defense, etc...) ** The reward you can get. For example, you get one Fragment of Memory if you clear the first quest 50 times as a squad leader (maker of the room). Squadron * Just like in the solo mode, you can make up to 5 squadrons. * Change the squadron by clicking on the red arrows. * One squadron is made of two members (Eishi + TSF) : ** The primary member is the member you will control. ** The secondary member is the member the computer will control IF there are NOT enough players in a room. Medal Slot * It's the usual gacha except: ** There are two kinds of medal slots: *** One for character items ( using red medals) *** One for TSF items (using bleu medals) ** You can pull 1 time or 10 times. One time costs 5 medals, 10 times costs 50 medals. ** The items you can get are XM3, awakening, experience boost items. ** You get medals by clearing quests. PX * It's the same as the usual shop. * The first currently available tab is limited to the current event. ** You can buy set of multiplayer items. * The other tab shows you Resurrection items you can buy. If you TSF falls in combat, you can use that item to revive it. Room selection * You can directly select a room by clicking on the room. * You can make a room. If you will be asked to : ** Select the message of the room ( beginner / casual / serious). ** Select the quest. ** Select your CP. * You can join automatically any room of the following type : ** Beginner ** Casual ** Serious * By clicking on the respective button. However the actual difference is just the name and the players that will come. The quest itself doesn't change. = Battle Room selection * Besides the obvious buttons, there is a stamp button you can use to communicate. * The list of the stamps available can be seen on the following picture. * The players will automatically fill the room as they join. If there are less 6 players when the host starts the quest, the rest of the slots will be filled by the secondary members of the players. Battle * The gameplay is just like the gameplay of the solo mode. * The differences are : ** You can use stamps to communicate. The list of stamps is available on the following picture: ** There is a new skill combo system. When one player uses a skill, the other players can follow-up with their skills. The higher the combo, the higher the damage of the skills will be. When the combo counter reaches 6, there will be an explosion that will affect the whole map. Results * Once you clear a quest, the game will show you the results. You can see the amount of medals you won. The number of medals obtained is calculated as follow: ** +5 by clearing the quest ** +10 if you are the leader (owner of the room) ** +3 if you kill the boss ** +2 if you are the one who killed the most enemies ** +2 if you are the one who healed the most the team ** +2 if you are the one who supported the most the team (buff) * You will see how much your character(s) and TSF(s) leveled up.